The Human Puzzle
by GreatPapyrus95
Summary: Frisk decides to have a visit with Papyrus. They bring something along with them and challenge the skeleton. Can the "great" Papyrus figure out this human puzzle?


"Hello Papyrus," Frisk said as the skeleton opened his front door to greet them. Papyrus was dressed in more than just his normal, hero attire. He had a white, stained apron over his chest. The apron Frisk had given to him for cooking. He also had a big, long chefs hat placed atop his skull.

"Nyeh heh heh! Hello, how are you doing today?" He smiled and opened the wider so Frisk could enter his home. They walked into the house and stood there with their hands behind their back. Hiding something?

"Good thank you. How are you?" They said. They had the same, expressionless look on their face.

"I'm doing great!" Papyrus exclaimed as he made his way back to the kitchen. Frisk followed."I just made a pot of spaghetti. Would you like some?" He asked and held up a pot of steaming spaghetti. Already drenched in red, tomato sauce.

"No thanks," Frisk waved their hand like they were shooing a fly away from their face. "I brought you a present."

Papyrus gleamed as he set the pot back down on one of the cooled down burners from the stove, and clapped. "Oh goodie goodie!"

Frisk revealed the thing they had hiding behind their back and held their hand out in in front of them. In their tiny palms was a cube with all sorts of colors on it. Red, orange, yellow, blue, green and white were the mixed colors. Papyrus looked at the cube in Frisk's hands with confusion.

"Wowie! What's this! It looks like a puzzle," Papyrus's confusion vanished. "A puzzle I must solve!"

"Yeah! It's a human puzzle," Frisk said. They handed Papyrus the cube and he examined it closer.

"Human puzzle, well cool. How do I use it?" He asked.

"You mix it up until all the colors are together." They explained. Papyrus nodded and both of them headed into the living room and sat down on the couch.

"Okay, I'll solve this!" He started to twist the cube. And Frisk just sat there and watched intently.

A couple minutes later, after a lot of concentration and silence, Papyrus yelled out.

"Lookie! The orange matched up! Do I win?"

Frisk shook their head, "All of the colors."

"Hmmmmmmm," Papyrus stared at the cube, then began twisting it again. As he did that, they watched.

"It's a pretty hard puzzle." They informed.

"It's not _hard_! I can do this! There is nothing I. The great Papyrus, can't solve!" Frisk said nothing after that. They just smiled slightly and watched the skeleton have a bad time with the puzzle. Papyrus hummed for awhile as he got orange and blue together.

"I got orange _and_ blue now!"

"All of them~"

"I know, I know!" Papyrus growled, "This is surprisingly difficult." Frisk giggled a bit before Papyrus complained some more. "This is really a human puzzle? But how? It's to complex for a simple human mind."

"Well we made it!" They barked back defensively. "It's actually child's play, some people have gotten so good at it that they can solve it in under a minute." If Papyrus had eyes, they'd be popping out of his eye sockets he was so surprised by the information.

"That's a lot of DETERMINATION," Papyrus looked down at the cube in his boney hands, "and patience."

"You can do it. I believe in you!"

"I _can_ do it! Fret not, Human," he patted the top of their head, "The great Papyrus never fails! Nyeh heh heh heh heh heh!"

After an hour or two, Papyrus had finally competed the RUbix cube Frisk had given him.

"FINALLY I HAVE SOLVED THIS PUZZLE!" Papyrus yelled out happily as his threw his arms up in the air in victory.

Frisk just simply clapped, and a cheerful smile graced their lips.

"Didn't I tell you, Human, I can do it. Your puzzles will never best me!" Papyrus said, accomplished.

"Now I'm hungry. How about some spaghetti?"

Frisk nodded and made a little sound of agreement.

"Alright, well this spaghetti is old. How about we make a new pot?"

"Can I help?" They asked.

"Of course you can help! Nyeh heh! Just don't set my house on fire like you did with Undyne," Papyrus snickered as they walked int the kitchen again.

"T-that wasn't me. She t-told me to turn it on high," Frisk pouted and followed close behind.

"Okay, human, I believe you." He laughed. "Now, could you please get me some noodles? They're up in that cupboard." Papyrus pointed to a cupboard that was over the sink on the left side of the room.

"I don't know if I can reach, but I'll try."

"It's a puzzle, nyeh heh heh."

They made their spaghetti, and got it placed on two plates. The two got sat on the couch and began to eat. Frisk was sitting right next to Papyrus, and was leaning against him while they ate. And that's how they fell asleep. Now Papyrus, being the skeleton he was, let them sleep. Then too fell asleep. Sans came home from sentry duty to a couch full of sleeping others, and plates of spaghetti dumped on the floor.

"Heh heh heh," Sans chuckled as he watched the two snore away. "I guess I'll clean this up." So he did, he cleaned up the split noodles, and put a blanket over them. He even gave them pillows'. What a nice brother.


End file.
